Three-phase encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker for outdoor use
This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 100 14 680.5 which was filed on Mar. 17, 2000.
The invention relates to a three-phase encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker for outdoor use, and in particular, to a three-phase encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker whose interrupter units are arranged in a tubular switch housing.
In a conventional high-voltage circuit breaker, a splitting module is indirectly associated with a connecting flange at a switch output such that a housing, which accommodates a switch disconnector, is provided between the splitting module and the connecting flange of the switch housing, see, for example, DE 197 20 093 A1. In this high-voltage circuit breaker, a current transformer is located within the switch housing and is associated with the phase connections of the switch output.
Another three-phase encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker for outdoor use is described in EP 0 744 758 A2. Both the phase connections of the switch input and the phase connections of the switch output each have an associated current transformer. In this case, the current transformers are arranged outside the tubular stubs which the phase connections are passed out, by concentrically surrounding the tubular stubs. This arrangement of the current transformers requires a relatively long distance between the splitting modules which support the outdoor bushings, and thus also a relatively large switch housing which occupies a corresponding amount of space of installation.
In one embodiment of the invention, a three-phase encapsulated high-voltage breaker for outdoor use, whose interrupter units are arranged in a tubular switch housing which is arranged horizontally, out of which the phase connections of the interrupter units are passed vertically and together through in each case one connecting flange, with each connecting flange having an associated splitting module which is fitted with outdoor bushings, and each phase connection having an associated current transformer, wherein the current transformers are located within the switch housing and, for this purpose, are attached to the respective splitting module.
In one aspect of the invention, the three-phase encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker, wherein each splitting module is in the form of a coupling, with the connecting flanges for the outdoor bushings being arranged inclined with respect to a vertical plane running transversely with respect to the switch housing.